


Underneath The Mistletoe

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Jaewoo [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Jungwoo thought that Yuta and Taeyong's Christmas party is boring until someone came unexpected.





	Underneath The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Jaewoo fic and I just want to say.. hi! Merry Christmas everyone! This is my first special Christmas edition one shot. There's more to go. :)

 

If it's not because of Yuta, Jungwoo might be already at home now, watching TV under his blanket, eating grapes. He couldn't stop yawning, watching all their other friends chatting, dancing in the middle of the living room, drinking wine and getting drunk of it, playing cards and putting bets. Sometimes, he re-thinks about all of his decisions in life. 

"Hey, soften up. You look so constipated." Yuta joined him with a glass of wine. 

"I don't even know why I'm here." Jungwoo said, declining the wine that his older friend offered. "Well, you're one of my best friends. That's why you're here. Hey! Come on! Have fun! It's Christmas!" 

"Do you think I'm having fun?" Jungwoo snarled back. Yuta is so done with him that he remembered something will make Jungwoo nervous. "Okay then but someone is coming. You better thank me later." He said and gave his friend a mischievous wink. 

"What?" Before Yuta could answer, he left his friend alone to his husband who's all drinking the wine with his easy-to-get-drunk ass. 

 

A few hours left before the clock strikes twelve, everyone's eyes were focused on the new guest. Jungwoo didn't even pay attention since he doesn't care of what's happening to this party anyways. What he didn't expect is when the new guest stood in front of him wearing his teasing smile. 

"I didn't expect to see you here. Hello, Jungwoo." His dimpled cheeks showing, making Jungwoo even more irritated. "What are you doing here, Jaehyun?" Jungwoo asked. 

"I'm here because Taeyong hyung invited me and.. that's a hyung for you. Jaehyun hyung, okay?" The guest named Jaehyun replied, obviously teasing the younger. 

"This party got even more boring. I hate life." Jaehyun laughed and drew closer to Jungwoo that made the latter scoots his head away. "WHAT THE F-" 

"Merry Christmas. I miss you, though." Jaehyun said and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Jungwoo knew he shouldn't blush most especially to your ex boyfriend but he couldn't hide it anyways. 

"See? You still like it. You miss me too, aren't you?" 

"S-shut up." Jungwoo stuttered. "Get the fuck off from me." He stood up, pushing Jaehyun away from him.

Jungwoo blood rises as he pulled Yuta off from kissing his husband, Taeyong, the reason why he's suffering right now. 

"W-why?" 

"What the fuck!? Out of all guests? Jaehyun!? Seriously?" Jungwoo cried out. He can see Taeyong trying to control his laughter behind his friend. "And you... you really have to do this to me? Seriously?" 

"Hey, me and Jaehyun were childhood best friends. I don't see any problem with inviting him here." Jungwoo wanted to cry. After all, he and Jaehyun just broke up only after two months and of course, he isn't ready to see him yet. 

"You both don't have any closure yet. I hope tonight, you can clear up what's between the two of you. You only declared him as your ex but he still loves you, you know?" Yuta explained his side and what could Jungwoo do? 

"Fine." 

 

 

 

The party ended and everyone were about to go home. Since it's already dawn, Jungwoo couldn't take any buses. It's only Jaehyun who has a car among the guests and it only irked Jungwoo even more. 

"NO!" Jungwoo exclaimed after Yuta told him his suggestion. "I can walk. Thank you." 

"At this hour? Seriously, Jungwoo?" Yuta raised his brow. Jungwoo wanted to cry again because of him. "Why do I have to suffer like this?" 

"Well, you're the one who's thinking that. Jaehyun loves to bring you at your home. Just this night, Jungwoo and clear out everything between you two. I told you to talk to him but you keep on sulking on that couch." Yuta said. Jungwoo knew Yuta will never give up persuading him to talk to Jaehyun that he finally gave up and take his suggestion. 

"Fine." 

 

 

The ride on the way to his home is tol quiet for Jaehyun's liking. Even though he keeps on asking Jungwoo some question to make the atmosphere less awkward, Jungwoo will just end it with a word or two and stay silent. 

"Hey.." Jaehyun started. "You know that I've been a bad boyfriend to you but I want you to know that I love you so much even until now." 

"You.. I.. it's just me. I don't understand myself that time. It was a huge misunderstanding and breaking up with you is the biggest mistake that I made in my life." He continued. "I hope you forgive me. Just this Christmas." 

Jungwoo knew what he said that he misunderstand everything. Arguments may lead into something bad like break up and he knew that time, Jaehyun is too emotional to deal with everything. It's was also his fault anyways. Only if he was a bit understanding to him and his situation. 

"I...I'm sorry too.." Jungwoo's voiced echoed inside the car. "I.. I'm too selfish that I just want your attention but I didn't know that you're suffering like that. I'm sorry." 

"It's okay. I already forgot about that." Jaehyun said and stopped the car as they reached their destination. 

"Uh.. thank you for the ride." Jungwoo shyly said and unbuckled his belt. 

"You're welcome." Jaehyun replied and watched Jungwoo get off his car.

When Jungwoo was about to open the door of his house, Jaehyun ran onto him and gave him a hug behind. Jungwoo, to his surprise, gave in to the hug and turned around.

"I miss you.. I love you, Jungwoo.. please be mine again. I promise.. I will never hurt you again, please?" Jaehyun begged as he brush Jungwoo's hair with his hand. 

"I.."

"Please?" Jaehyun asked again and what could Jungwoo do? His heart says yes anyways. 

He nods his head and Jaehyun couldn't help but to cup his Jungwoo's face and give him a kiss... underneath the mistletoe that Jungwoo hang up last night before the party started. 

 


End file.
